The Avengers 2: Rising Darkness
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: December, the last month of the year; before the year ends though, the Avengers, Trent, and Angela face a dire situation. When a strange symbol appears on the back of Angela's left hand, she starts to loose control of herself as another person uses her to do their evil works. Can the Avengers find out who is controlling her before she is lost to the darkness completely?
1. Snow: Loved and Loathed

Snow: Loved and Loathed

December. Just a few months after two Avengers and two Force-wielders held and ran off a Sith from Earth, the end of the year was close at hand; but, Mother Nature wanted to end the year in a beautiful, yet cold way. Starting on the first day of December, she slowly lowered the temperature of the Northern Hemisphere, so that she would not damage any living creature's delicate state of living. Once that was done, she commanded the winds from the far north of the planet to travel down South, away from their icy homes. Within a week, the upper half of the Northern Hemisphere had crisp, cold air everywhere. Anything that was outside was cold to the touch. It was perfect for Mother Nature to bring in her early Christmas present to the people closest to the North part of the planet. Off the East Coast of the United States, Mother Nature brings in a storm that would normally be rain, if the air was warmer. Instead of the present being drops of rain, it was frozen flakes of water, otherwise known as snow.

New York was given the biggest part of this gift. During the night, the snow flew in the darkness, whipping through the air with each gust of wind. Even though tiny individually, the snowflakes met with each other in the air, forming clumps of chilled water droplets that fell to the concrete and cement ground of the city. Although the man-made streets and walkways naturally held in heat, the snow storm above overwhelmed it. In no time, the streets and walkways were covered in a thin layer of pure, white snow. It stayed in its cleanest form until vehicles and boots trampled on the fluffy flakes. Even though the storm came to the city at night, people had places to be. They weren't going to let a little bit of snow stop them. It may prolong the travel time, but they were going to continue starting the day like they had done every day that year. Mother Nature's present wasn't going to delay or stop their tasks in everyday life.

* * *

Since it was a Saturday, Angela had decided that she would sleep in for once. Before going to bed last night, she made sure that her new alarm clock had been shut off by taking out the batteries and putting the energy sources in the top drawer of the stand beside her bed. After taking off her normal, everyday clothes and putting on some bed clothes, she curled up in her cream colored blanket and rested her head on the soft, fluffy pillow. She instantly fell asleep.

Over the course of several months on Earth, Angela was not only trying to repair her Starfighter, she was also trying to learn much about Earth. Even with Tony and Trent helping to bring the Starfighter's hyperdrive into a working status, her curiosity about the culture, society, and nature about the planet kept interrupting her. Even when she was able to focus on repairing her ship, she never made progress. Any piece that she needed for the hyperdrive didn't exist. She would have to make any piece that she needed; and the parts that only needed repair took weeks of work since Tony's tech was the closest thing that could fix any broken pieces. Since Angela didn't know how each unique, high-tech tool worked, she would have to translate how each piece, that was being repaired, worked and how it had to be repaired so that Tony could correctly use each tool needed to fix each part.

The time and energy put into repairing the craft had drained most of Angela's energy and hope from her. Because of these events, she decided, for once, to give in and sleep as long as she wanted. She did so and slept soundly for twelve hours straight. She didn't wake up. She didn't have any nightmares or dreams. She just slept away the night. At around eleven, the next morning, Angela's mind woke her up and opened her blue eyes to bring her into living another day on Earth. The first thing she noticed was that it was dark in her room. Even though the curtains were drawn together, some light should still be seeping through the fabric if she had woken up during the day. Wanting to know the exact time, she rolls onto her back and gazes up at the white ceiling. Since she couldn't read English, she had to ask someone the time instead of reading it on her alarm clock that was on top the stand, to her right side of the bed.

Angela slowly takes in a deep breath and just as slowly breathes it out, before asking the A.I. her question. "Jarvis, what time is it?"

Jarvis responds in his usual tone of voice. "It is 11:23 in the morning."

While still lying on her back, Angela stretches under the covers, while continuing to talk to Jarvis."So, if it is almost noon, then why is it so dark in this room? The sun should be up, right?"

"Yes, the sun is "up"; but, when there are dark storm clouds that cover the sky, they tend to block out most of the sun's rays from the surface of the planet, Angela." When most people would have considered Angela's question about the sun being up a stupid thing to ask, Jarvis was polite and patient when answering such simple questions. Tony had programmed him to function that way. However, the inventor always puts a piece of himself in his work. In Jarvis's case, he inherited a fraction of Tony's sarcasm.

Knowing that Jarvis had been sarcastic with his answer, Angela decides to ask a more sensible question. "Is it raining? I can't hear it hit the windows, if it is."

"The reason you can't hear it hit the windows is because it's much softer and lighter than the usual precipitation that falls out of the sky."

Sitting upright on the side of the bed facing the curtained windows, Angela uses the Force to bring her denim jacket and jeans, along with her white, long-sleeved shirt to her. Soon enough, she had dressed for the another day. Standing up, Angela, once again, uses her abilities to make the bed and places her bed clothes on top of the blanket. Once that his finished, she decides to walk over to the curtains. Grabbing onto the tan curtains, she separates them from each other, allowing her to see out at New York City.

Her eyes widen at the sight that was playing out outside. The city of New York was dressed in layers of white, fluffy snow. Every single building top had a covering of the snow. The streets below could barely be seen, since the snow was falling slightly faster than it could melt from the asphalt. The same was happening with the walkways surrounding the buildings. The snow had managed to bury the walkways underneath itself. However, Angela spotted people and vehicles moving about on the streets and sidewalks. The cars were moving slower, but they still carried on their way, not giving a care to the white, frozen crystals of water that had arrived during the night.

Breaking the silence that had settled in the room, Angela tells herself what she was seeing. "Snow...cold, wet...snow." She lets out a moan of disapproval as she closes the curtain together and walks towards her bedroom door. Before grabbing the doorknob, she remember her lightsabers that she had laid on the stand next her bed. She calls them to her, and they come immediate to her side and latch onto her belt, one on either side of her. Having everything she wanted from her room, she turns the silver-colored doorknob and opens the door.

After shutting the door behind her, Angela makes her way down the hall and into the main room. Even though it had been wrecked a few months earlier by Trent, the island for the bar area was repaired, the furniture that was thrown against the wall had been replaced, and the window that was shot out by the Tie-Fighter was replaced with a new piece. It had looked the same way it had before the little scrimmage between Trent and the three heroes.

Looking around the room, she finally spots Tony, Steve and Trent sitting down on the furniture, talking amongst themselves and goes over to join them. Steve was sitting on the sofa, while Trent and Tony each had their own recliners. And since the furniture made a small semicircle, they could all talk to each other without turning their heads from side to side.

"I can't believe that I'm actually seeing snow for the first time!" Trent states as he glances out the window at the flakes of snow flying around outside.

"This is your first time seeing snow?" Steve words tell Trent that the soldier was a bit surprised, so he explains why this was the first time seeing snow for himself.

"Yeah. I had been trained by...my former master ever since I could remember. In fact, most of my life, I had been living in starships, orbital stations, battle cruisers, you name it. The only times I wasn't in one of those places was when I was on an Imperial world or on a mission." He looks away from Steve and back out the ceiling-tall windows. "It's actually nice to see something new for a change. I'm glad that I finally get to see snow!"

"Speak for yourself." The three of them look to see Angela make her way over to the empty seat on the couch next to Steve. Just before she sits down, Tony greets her with sarcasm.

"Wow! You're up early."

After sitting down next to Steve, Angela looks at Tony, who had picked up his cup of coffee from the table and was taking a sip of it. Wondering what the drink could be, she asks him what it is.

"What's that?"

Tony stops drinking the streaming liquid. "This? It's coffee." Tony realizes that Angela hadn't had coffee yet. She had been on Earth for several months and he had never offered her the precious, liquid necessary for most people to get through everyday life. "Here." Tony holds out the cup to Angela. "If you're not awake completely, this will do it."

Taking up the cup in her right hand, Angela brings the cup to her. Looking down into the container, she sees the liquid was light brown in color; and she feels the steam of the coffee hit her face. She was hesitant about taking a sip of the drink. Several times, when she tried a new drink, the drink wasn't that bad. However, on a few occasions, she tried drinks that were heated and were brown in color that had the taste of dirt. In fact, one of the drinks was a mixture of dirt and hot water.

Trent, who had loved the drink from the first sip, reassures her about the coffee. "Don't worry. It's tastes great."

Believing in Trent's words, Angela takes a sip of the coffee, stops for a brief moment, then tilts the cup so that she gets every last drop of coffee. Setting the empty cup on the coffee table in front of her. She nods and compliments the drink.

"I think that coffee is the best drink that I have ever had."

Tony agrees with her. "It's the liquid necessity of most Americans."

Remembering Angela's comment about the snow, Trent asks her what she means by it. "Angela, earlier when I said that I was glad to see snow and you said 'Speak for yourself', were you implying that you hate snow?"

Angela looks to see that all of them had their eyes on her, as if she had uttered unforgivable words. "I don't 'hate' snow. It's the other stuff that comes with it."

Steve says one word, hoping she would continue to explain. "Like?"

"Like the cold wind, lower visibility when the snow blows around, and the fact that it tends to make walking in it a bit of a challenge."

Trent is slow in believing the last fact. "Oh, come on. Walking in light, fluffy, frozen water droplets can't be THAT difficult."

Angela tries to make her point clear and correct by asking Trent a question. "Have you ever set foot on Hoth?"

"No."

"Well, then you have no idea how difficult it is to tread in snow that can get waist deep; and that is when it isn't snowing. If it's snowing, you have deep snow to walk through while having snowflakes hit your face when you're trying to see in front of you." She reminisces about one of the moment she had on Hoth. "I could barely make out my hand in front of my face."

Hearing Angela's argument against the weather, he quickly gets up from his seat and gestures with his hand to the world outside. "That's not Hoth, though. Even though the wind is blowing the snow around, it isn't bad. I can see for miles." A sudden idea suddenly pops into Trent's head. "I think I'm going to the roof and enjoy this beautiful weather."

Angela points out an important detail to Trent. "You're going to go outside in those clothes?"

Glancing down at his attire, he concludes that he isn't dressed enough for the type of weather. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, that had fancy black detailing on the left side. His pants were denim jeans that looked worn in, even though they had been worn for only a few days by Trent. Even though his old Sith armor, that he had traveled to Earth in, would have kept him from getting cold outside, he refused to wear it unless he absolutely needed it to save someone's life besides his own.

Seeing Angela's point, he looked outside at the elegant snowfall once more. "Wish I had better clothes for the weather. But, I going up to the roof anyways. A little cold wind and frozen water won't kill me."

Even though Steve's face didn't show a reaction to Trent's declaration, his words got to him. At that moment, Steve remembers himself crashing in the Arctic. Frozen in water for over half a century could not only kill you, it can change your whole future. His time was different from the present, and he was still getting use to it. In fact, he, Angela, Trent had been learning about everyday life on Earth together. It was comforting to know that he wasn't alone in understand how the world worked.

Pushing the thoughts away, he focuses back on the discussion that they were having about the weather.

"Why don't we both go to the rooftop, Angela?"

Rolling Trent's question around in her head and looking through the windows at the snow falling slowly from the sky, Angela states, "Maybe if I had a coat of some kind...and gloves."

A sudden snap of Tony's fingers draws everyone's gaze on him. "Got it. I got just what you two need. Wait here." Quickly getting up from his seat, Tony walks hastily out of the room and is soon back holding one black coat and one dark blue coat with his right hand, and two sets of black, leather gloves in the other. Tony hands Angela the dark blue one and Trent takes the black one.

"I figured since you two would be stuck here for while, you would need some suitable clothing for each season."

Trent puts his coat and gloves on as Angela stands up from the sofa and does the same. Soon enough, both of them were wearing their new clothing for the winter weather. Smirking at the two of them, Tony tells them, "You'll have to thank Pepper the next time you see her. She's the one who picked them out for you two; and I must say that she did an excellent job."

Angela and Trent nod at Tony's statement. Looking at the snow falling outside and then at Angela, who was on his right, he asks if she's ready. "You ready to face the less harsh weather of Earth with me on the rooftop?"

She looks outside. Trent had a point. The snowstorm outside had slowed down to the point that the snowfall was slightly visible and the wind had faded away. Knowing that the coat and gloves, she had just received, would shield her from the cold air outside, she nods. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get to the roof."

As they both make their way towards the elevator, Tony makes it known to them that he and Steve would join them on the roof. "We will meet you two up there."

Tony looks over at Steve. "I assume you have a coat, right?"

"Yeah, I do." He starts making his way towards the hall to get to his room. "I will meet you on the roof as well."

"Alright." Answering Steve, Tony also makes his way down the hall, past Steve's room on his left, and enters the next door. Strolling up to his closet, he opens it, and starts pulling out all the garments he considered essential to wear on a cold, December day.

* * *

**First chapter :D I'm so excited for this! With 2014 quickly approaching, more excitement is starting to build in me. With Captain America: The Winter Soldier and X-Men: Days of Future's Past coming out, I might just have the best year ever...until Avengers: Age of Ultron comes out. Guardians of the Galaxy is also coming out next year, but it'll be new to me, so no comments about it yet.**

**So, how was this chapter? Even though there isn't much going on, it'll happen in my story. I have to set the stage first and figure out how I want this to go. Let's just say that this story is going to be a little bit dark for Angela. I'm going to try to fit in bits and pieces of her back-story into the book, but I'm going to make it work so that it doesn't pull away from the main story. **

**This is going to be great. So, if you guys and girls love a challenge, I'll give you one right now. I challenge you guys and girls to favorite, follow, and review this story more than the first one! If you want to challenge me, send me you question. I'm ready!**

**Enjoy this epic story. ~TheJediAvenger~**


	2. The Cold War on the Rooftop

The "Cold" War on the Rooftop

It was a couple of minutes past noon when people started to pour out of the buildings. For the working people, it was lunch break. For others, it was just another day of walking on foot to get to their destinations. Hundreds of people walking this way and that, on the sidewalks that had already been cleared of the snow. Snow was still coming down, but it was less than before. Walking in the snow, among the crowd of people, was a man, dressed in a thick, tan trench coat; black, leather gloves; and a black toboggan that fit perfectly on his head.

* * *

The man walks along on the sidewalk, ignoring the people around him and concentrating on the thoughts that were on his mind.

The man suddenly remembers a conversation he had with a man several months ago. It was after the Battle of New York and after Thor had taken Loki and the Tesseract with him back to his world. The man starts to leave when he is stopped by Tony Stark.

* * *

_"Hey."_

_ He turns around and faces Stark. When Stark has his attention, he continues to talk to him. _

_ "If you can, tell the Hulk I said 'Thanks' for scaring me back to life."_

_ The man smirks to himself and replies back, "I'll make sure he gets the message."_

_ Looking over to his right, Tony spots his deep, red Acura convertible, waiting to be driven. "Say listen." He turns back to look at the man. "You need a ride. How about we get in my very expensive convertible, go back to my place, and just relax for while? After all we've been through, I think we deserve a little R and R."_

_ Shifting his eyes back and forth, he tries to come up with a reply. "Uh...well..."_

_ "It's not like you have somewhere to be or anything." Tony walks to the driver's side of the car and opens the door._

_ Giving in, he walks around the front of the car, opens the passenger's side door, and sits down in the passenger's seat. Tony gets into his seat as well, starts the car, and puts it into gear. Remembering the tote bag that he had at his side, the man throws it in the back of the car just as Tony steps on the accelerator._

_ Looking over at his passenger, Tony comments on the man's choice. "I knew you couldn't resist my offer, Banner."_

_ Nodding, Bruce replies with a smile. "It was an offer I couldn't refuse."_

_ With that being said, they make their way back to Stark's Tower._

* * *

Remembering what he was doing, he snaps out of his flashback at the right moment. While he had the flashback, he had somehow managed to make it to Stark's Tower. Before him were the tinted-glass doors to the building. He stood looking at the doors for a moment, deciding whether or not to go in. At that moment, he gets another flashback. This time, the flashback started to play at the point that he was leaving Tony's building.

* * *

_Both Tony and Steve were sitting on the sofa together, laughing at a joke Tony had told. The laughter started to die down after a few minutes. Collecting himself, Tony takes another sip of his alcoholic drink, then sets it back on the coffee table in front of him._

_ "So..." He asks Banner. "What now?"_

_ "Hm?" Banner finishes taking a sip of his drink and sets it down on the table as well. "What do you mean by what now?"_

_ "Well, I mean what do we do now. I mean, do we just go our separate ways until the next big catastrophe happens?"_

_ After a gently rubbing of his forehead, Banner answers Tony's question with the only thing that comes to his mind. "That's a hard question for me to answer."_

_ Tony squints at Bruce's remark. "You're implying something, but I'm not getting it."_

_ Getting up from his seat,, Banner walks over to where one of the windows had been completely shattered. The sound of crushing glass is heard under his feet until he stops at the edge of the broken window pane. He takes in the sight of the battle torn city until Tony walks up to his side. _

_ Taking in a breath, Bruce continues to reply to Tony's question. "Look at it. It's a mess."_

_ "Yeah. The Chitauri sure did a number on it."_

_ "It wasn't just the Chitauri." Tony looks over at Bruce, who continued speaking his answer. "The... Other Guy did some damage as well." Bruce looks over at Tony, waiting for the billionaire to reply back with more sarcasm. Instead, Bruce hears words of sincerity flow from Tony's lips._

_ "Whoa. Hey. Don't be blaming the Hulk. Sure he broke a few windows...and buildings, but he did what he had to. He really beat the crap out of those aliens." Tony eyes suddenly light up with joy. "Which reminds me..." He walks back over to the coffee table and switches it on. Bruce walks away from the window and goes back to his original seat, waiting for Tony to show him whatever he was bringing up on the table top._

_ After touching the right folder, Tony is successful in pulling up the video he wanted to show Banner. "Jarvis managed to record this on the camera that is in this room." Tony presses play._

_ The two of them watch as the video begins to play out what it had recorded on the day the Chitauri attacked New York. The image displays Loki and Hulk smashing through the glass window, that was on the floor they were already on. _

_ As the video continues, both of them see Loki hit the far wall and then the floor. The god of mischief looks up at the enemy that body slammed him into the building. The monster throws both of his clenched fists onto the floor, quickly picks them back up and starts making another run at Loki. Instead of running from the creature, Loki tries to tell him how pathetic he is. Quickly, picking himself from the floor, Loki throws his arms to his sides, shouting at the Hulk. _

_ "ENOUGH!"_

_ The Hulk stops in his steps and gives Loki just a bit of his attention. _

_ "You, all of you, are beneath me. I am a god, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by.." Loki suddenly loses his words as he is picked up by the legs and his smashed into the sold, stone floors like a rag doll in the hands of a child. After a few hits though, Hulk is satisfied and throws Loki onto the floor, which causes Loki to settle in the indentation of his own body that was made in the floor. Turning back to the shattered window to continue to stop the alien invasion, Hulk walks away from Loki while coming to a conclusion about him. _

_ "Puny god."_

_ As the Hulk leaves the view of the camera, the sounds of Loki whining quietly in agony can be heard from the video until Tony stops it from continuing to play._

_ Tony starts to chuckle. "It keeps getting better and better every time I watch it."_

_ Bruce smirks and replies, "I have to admit...it is pretty funny."_

_ Tony closes the files, after which Banner continues with the point he was trying to make earlier. "But what if the Hulk did that to someone else. Someone human. He would have killed him if he was human."_

_ Tony shakes his head denying that suggestion. "That's not how the Hulk works."_

_ "And you know how he does things better than I do?"_

_ "Well, you're not exactly around when he does his job, Banner. I have been though. I've seen the footage. And every time he breaks or smashes something, it is to stop whatever and whoever from doing harm to those that are unable to protect themselves."_

_ Silence fills the room until Bruce says quietly, "Maybe...maybe." He stands up from his seat and takes in a deep breath. "I think I'll be going, now." After Tony gets up from his seat, Bruce offers him his hand to shake, which Tony snatches in an instant and shakes it sincerely. "Thanks for the invitation to come here." He lets go of Tony's hand, letting it fall to his side._

_ "The pleasure was mine."_

_ Bruce turns and starts making his way towards the elevator, but stops halfway when he hears Tony say a few more words._

_ "Hey, Banner."_

_ Bruce turns slightly to the left so that he sees Tony in his sight._

_ "If you ever need a place to stay or just need to get away from anything, you have a place here, whenever you want."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ Bruce nods to himself. "I might just take you up on that offer." Without another word to be spoken between the two of them , Bruce walks to the elevator, causing the doors to automatically open. Stepping in, he turns around just as the doors slide shut._

* * *

Suddenly remembering he was reminiscing, Bruce snaps put of his flashback. Even though he had been standing still long enough for some snow to land on his shoulders, he noticed that the people hadn't noticed and if they did, they didn't give a second thought about it.

Brushing the snow off his shoulders, he walks up to the door and grabs onto the handle. Even though Bruce thought it would be locked, the door opened as soon as he pulled on it. "Hm." He states to himself as he walks into the building, letting the door shut behind him. The door locks as soon as it shuts.

Glancing around the first floor, he thinks of the silence of the first floor. It wasn't peculiar or scary. It was peaceful. The sound of the city was blocked by the soundproof doors and windows. It made Bruce believe he could relax he as long as he wanted without the world interrupting him.

As soon as he enters the opened elevator, the doors shut. Bruce reaches out to press the button of the floor he believes that Tony would be on. Before he can do this though, the button for the rooftop lights up and the elevator starts making his way up.

"Hello, Mr. Banner. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Bruce smirks at the sound of Jarvis's computerized voice. "Well, it's a pleasure speaking to you. Um, did you pick the button for the rooftop?"

"Indeed, I did. Since you more than likely want to talk to Stark, I figured I would speed up the process by getting you to the right floor."

"Well, in that case, I'll just lean back against the wall and enjoy the ride."

* * *

Even though Tony was slightly behind Steve in getting to the rooftop, he knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere. As the elevator slides open, Tony walks out and heads for the door to the rooftop. Making sure that his coat was completely buttoned up and adjusting his gloves on his hands, he pushes the door outward.

As soon as he steps onto the roof, he is hit in the chest by a nicely packed snowball. Looking just in front of him, he sees that Steve was crouching behind a wall of snow and decides to join him. When he is sure he is lower than the top of the snow wall, he talks to Steve, who already had a snowball in his right hand.

"I leave your side for five minutes. Five. And somehow, you have managed to start a war."

Knowing that Tony was joking with them, he decides to play along for fun. "They attacked me when my guard was down, but before they could hit me with a lot of snowballs, I managed to built this wall."

After their little chat, Steve quickly jumps up, spotting Angela rise from behind her and Trent's wall of snow as well. Throwing quickly, the snowball travels from Steve's hand and hits Angela's left shoulder. Acting on impulse, she throws her snowball back. However, her aim was slightly off. Steve ducks back behind the cover just as Tony jumps up. Unfortunately for him, the snowball that Angela had thrown at Steve collides with Tony's forehead, making him fall quickly behind cover to avoid another brutal attack.

When Steve sees Tony's forehead caked with snow, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. He laughs so hard that he falls, on his side, into the snow.

Getting a bit upset at Steve, he quickly brushes his hand against the snow on the ground, making the loose snow land all over the upper half of Steve's body. He quickly sits up from his side and brushes off the snow, while his laughter slowly dies away.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the roof, Angela and Trent continue to stay behind cover while they both craft a supply of snowballs to throw.

"See? The snow isn't as bad as you thought it would be." Trent states while putting down a finished snowball with the others.

"Well, now it isn't bad. THIS is fun." She sets her crafted snowball on the pile with the others. "However, if it snow falls more, the wind picks up, or the temperature drops even more than it is, I'm going back inside, where it's warm and dry."

After completing a couple more snowballs, Angela and Trent ready themselves for another assault. Picking up a snowball from the pile, Trent jumps up, sensing that Tony was ready to throw his snowball at the person to first rise from behind the snow wall. Thinking that he could be Tony to the throw, he throws his snowball once he is clear from the wall. Trent's snowball only manages to nick Tony's right sleeve. Not wanting to get hit, Trent tries to duck as quickly as possible. He wasn't fast enough. Tony throws his snowball; and the snowball hits him right on the forehead, like Tony experienced earlier.

When Angela sees Trent's face caked with snow, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. She laughs so hard that she falls, on her side, into the snow

Getting a bit upset at Angela, Trent quickly uses the Force to push some loose snow, on the floor of the rooftop, onto Angela's upper body. She quickly sits up from her side and brushes off the snow, while her laughter slowly dies away.

Trent picks up another, already-made snowball. Sensing someone standing near the snow wall, he keeps hidden behind the wall but uses the Force. Lifting the snowball just over the edge, Trent sends the projectile flying towards the standing figure. Since Trent didn't bother to sense who was standing up, he only knew that the snowball was going to hit someone. However, he figured it would be either Tony or Steve. It was neither of them.

* * *

The elevator stops at the rooftop. Bruce stops leaning against the side of the elevator and makes his way through the opened doors. The elevator doors shut. Looking ahead, Bruce spots the door that would lead to the rooftop. Walking towards it, he makes once last statement to Jarvis.

"Thanks for the ride, Jarvis."

The AI responds. "No problem at all, Sir. If you need anything else, just ask."

Giving a quick nod to Jarvis, Bruce finishes making his way towards the door. Grabbing the doorknob, he takes in a deep breath, then lets it out smoothly. _Back out into the cold. At least the snow has let up and the chilling wind has died down._ He turns the knob and pushes the door outward.

He only takes two steps out the door before he is hit by something. Looking at the spot the projectile hit, Banner sees a chunk of snow attached to the upper right side of trench coat. _A snowball? Who threw that?_

He was about to raise his head from his trench coat to see who had thrown the snowball. However, something grabbed hold of his right arm and jerked him onto the snow-covered rooftop before he could look up in the direction the snowball had come from. Seeing a gloved hand quickly let go of his right arm, he looks up to see that the hand belongs to Stark. Before asking Tony what was going on, he greets him.

"Hey Tony." Hearing a noise behind him, he turns his head to see Steve picking up an already-made snowball and positioning himself for a strike. Even though he was unaware Steve would be here, he greets him all the same. "Hey Steve. How have you been?'

Glancing at Banner, Steve responses, "Pretty great, actually." After saying his reply, Steve jumps up and throws his cold weapon across the roof. A thud sound, followed by a low sounding grunt, is heard by all three of them. Seeing that Tony was on his left and Steve was on his right, Bruce naturally asks who was on the other side of the rooftop.

"Who is it on the other side that you two are fighting against?"

Tony picks up the last made snowball. "Oh, just two beings that happen to be able to use the Force." He says this nonchalantly, as he throws the snowball at Angela, who had stood to throw the last made snowball that she and Trent had. Tony's snowball nicks the top of her head, leaving some of itself in her blonde hair. Immediately replying to the throw, Angela pitches her projectile with so much speed that Tony isn't able to dodge it in time. It hits him in the upper left of his chest with a soft thud.

Throwing up his hands, he calls the match. "Game!" Steve, Bruce, and Tony walk out from behind their protection while Angela and Trent do the same. As they walk to the center of the rooftop they each have their own quick conversations with each other.

Trent looks over to his left at Angela. "See? Was that fun or what? Man, I'm glad I got the chance to do this!"

Angela looks back and replies, "Yeah, that...was a lot more fun than I thought it would be...but it's still cold."

Trent couldn't help but chuckle at the remark.

Walking to meet the two people, Bruce looks at Tony with confusion. "Wait. Did you say they can use the Force...like in Star Wars with Jedi and Sith?"

"I know, right? It's amazing! It's one of my childhood dreams come true."

Steve speaks next. "Just to let you know, I didn't know anything about Star Wars, let alone Jedi and Sith. That is, until Tony showed Angela and me the films, so I know how hard it is to believe"

"More and more of what we consider fictional is becoming fact." Banner states.

After each person chats with the people beside them, all five of them come together at the rooftop's center. Since it was his building, Tony introduces Banner to the two Force wielders.

"Bruce, may I introduce you to Trent and Angela. Trent and Angela, this is Bruce Banner."

Banner reaches out and shakes Trent's hand, then Angela's. Both of them say hi to Banner after shaking his hand. "So.." Banner tries to start a conversation. "Tony, here, tells me that you two can manipulate the energy of the universe."

Trent confusingly replies back. "You mean being able to use the Force? Yeah, we can do it." Trent points to Angela with his right hand. "However, she has a lot more ability than I do."

"It's nothing to get excited over." Angela says humbly. "Truth be told, I would rather have less power than I already have..." Instinctively, Angela walks up to Banner and stops just a foot in front of him. Even though she sees one person in front of her, Angela feels someone else as well. Keeping her eyes locked onto his, she tries to see the "other person" that Bruce Banner was.

"Huh." was the only word that came from Angela's mouth as she continues to sense Bruce's silent feelings.

"Huh?" Banner asks, wondering what she was looking for. Then, he remember that some Jedi in the Star Wars universe had the ability to read people, whether it was their thoughts or feelings. He tries to hide Hulk's anger deeper within him, but Angela immediately picks up on it when he tries to conceal it.

"You have anger in you, but that's not what...I'm shocked about." Off to Angela's right side, Trent gives a look of confusion to Tony and Steve, who were standing slightly in front and to the right of Trent. Tony shrugs at him and Steve just looks back to where Angela and Bruce were standing. "What I'm shocked about is that your...anger and rage isn't actually yours. It's as if someone else is living inside of you."

Since he knew that hiding the Hulk from Angela was pointless, he decides to tell her about the "other guy", since, apparently, Tony and Steve had kept his secret from the Jedi. He was certain that if she was a Jedi, she could keep his secret to herself since Jedi are sworn to be protectors of peace and justice. That also meant that Jedi kept personal secrets as well, no matter what the secret might be.

"You sensed him." He points, with his left thumb, over his shoulder. "How about we head inside and I'll tell you about him and me."

"Are you sure? You tried to hide...him from me."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He gestures towards the door and lets Angela walk in front of him. "Besides, I would like to know about how exactly you are able to wield your abilities since you're a Jedi. That is, if you want to tell me how it works."

"Sure. I don't see why not." Continuing to talk to each other, they walk to the door. Since Angela was directly in front of Bruce, she opens the door and lets him walk in. "Thanks." She smiles as she herself walks into the building, letting the door shut behind her.

Meanwhile, Tony, Steve, and Trent were left on the roof. Walking a few feet to his right, he approaches Tony and Steve with a perplexed look drawn on his face. "Did...did we become invisible to those two?"

"It sure seems like it." Steve states with a small smirk on his face. "Tony?"

Tony looks over to his left at Steve. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that...Angela sensed the Hulk in Banner?"

"No doubt in my mind. Even though we have seen use her abilities, I have a feeling we haven't really seen what she is capable of."

"You're absolutely right, Tony." Both Tony and Steve look at the former Sith guard, giving him the signal to continue to add on to his reply. "What you've seen from her is **NOTHING**." Sensing that the storm wouldn't let up anytime soon, he decides that it would be best to continue the conversation indoors. "Let's go back inside. I'll continue to tell you just who she is to **OUR** galaxy back home."

Tony looks up at the sky. "Yeah. Let's go back in." Steve adds on to Tony's comment. "Sounds like a plan to me."

All three of them walk to the door. Tony gets there first and holds the door open for Trent and Steve to go in. Then, giving a final glance at the snow-covered rooftop, Tony swings the door closed until it clicks shut.

* * *

**Okay, I've gotten two favorites, but no reviews. So, yeah. Just giving you people a hint. I want to know if you guys and girls are enjoying it. I can't read mind...yet. This chapter was fun for me to write. Next chapter is where I tell about the Halva Prophecy in detail so that should be interesting for everybody :)**

**Stay warm. ~TheJediAvenger~**


	3. The Prophecy and the Problem

**Since people aren't getting my messages at the bottom (they skip it on purpose), hopefully you won't skip over it this time! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Seriously, I don't know whether anybody is enjoying the story or not. I need feedback. In fact, I'm going to hold off posting the next chapter until I get at least one new review. I don't want to post it and not have any feedback for my work at all.**

**On a lighter note, I've been contemplating on writing a Star Wars story, since Angela is from that Universe. It would give her more background as well, even though this chapter will do a bit of that. Let me know if anyone wants a Star Wars one.**

**Merry Christmas everybody! May you all enjoy the holiday.**

**~TheJediAvenger!~**

* * *

The Prophecy and the Problem

While Angela and Bruce had their conversation in the main room, Tony and Steve followed Trent to his room to continue their conversation about Angela. Once all of them enter the room, Trent shuts the door and sits down at the foot of the bed. Steve grabs the chair that had been used at the desk, turns it around towards the bed and sits down on it, while Tony sits in the chair that was against the wall and already pointed towards the bed.

"You sure Angela won't mind that you're telling us about her when she's not around?" Steve questions.

"Well, have you seen certain sections of her hair change from her normal blonde color to black?" Trent asks back. He sees Tony and Steve quickly glance at each other before returning their gazes on him. Trent knows the answer. "Well then, I'm pretty sure that sooner or later you would ask about her hair, and she would tell you two, anyways." Hearing his reply made himself sure that he wasn't doing anything wrong in giving them more information on Angela. Deciding to continue, Trent asks them another question.

"Remember when I was about to strike you two with my lightsaber?"

Tony nods. "That's a day I won't forget."

"Same here." Steve adds.

Trent continues speaking. "Well, the reason I ran away that day was because Angela was the Halva. I was **NOT** about to go against her, even if she was injured."

"So," Steve brings together a question for Trent to answer. "You ran off because she is this...Halva." Steve looks over to his left at Tony, thinking that the Star Wars expert would know the answer to his question. "Do you know what the Halva is, Tony?"

He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm just as clueless as you are." He puts his attention back on Trent. "But, I'm sure that he is going to tell us."

Getting the hint, Trent thinks through what he knows about the Halva. After a few moments of silence, he figures out where to begin.

"Thousands of years before the time of the Old Republic, there was a man who had several vision. In his visions, he saw a being with unseen or unheard of power. He saw a being that would have the ability to sense and manipulate both sides of the Force at the same time, while somehow maintaining perfect balance in using them. When using both sides, the being's hair would be of two colors, gold as a sun's rays shining from the clouds and black as the deepest parts of the universe. Not only could this being balance both sides at the same time, but also, that this being, was powerful enough to move mountains, up heave solid ground, even dissolve entire planets by a mere thought. Even though he saw the horrific deeds that could be done with this much power, another side was shown to him. In some other visions, he caught sight of what the being was actually going to be, rather than what the being could be. He saw the being living life the way that the being wanted to live it. He saw the being help the slaves, the poor, the broken. The being wanted to use only the Light Side of the Force, and abandon the Dark. However, it could not be. Through other visions, he saw that the being's birth givers were attuned to the Dark Side. They gave their lives to the Dark, hoping that they would overthrow and destroy every single creature and being that would stand in their way of create their "perfect" galaxy. Knowing that this being would do everything in Light, the being would still have Darkness in its blood and spirit, even though the being renounced it. Since this being could use both sides of the Force equally, if it wanted to, he gave the being the name of Halva. After every vision, the man wrote down every detail he saw into a book, which he would use to recall to people all the facts and signs that would show to them if who they saw would be the Halva or not. After time though, the book was lost. It has never been found; but, the details of the man's visions were passed from mouth to ear. Some were written down, while other bits of the details kept getting told my mouth to others. Because the visions were told for thousands and thousands of years, the details of the Halva slowly made people think that the Halva was merely part of many tales to tell to pass the time."

Looking at Steve's face and Tony's face with unwavering sincerity, he states, "From what I saw, I **KNOW** that she is the Halva in that prophecy." Trent lets himself fall from his upright position on the bed to lying on his back, waiting for any questions that Steve or Tony might have.

"So, let me get this straight. Both of her parents were Sith?" Steve asks, trying to figure out what had happened to Angela in her life so far.

Trent rises from the bed, but still sits on the edge of the mattress. "That's what I have heard from the prophecy." He slightly shakes his head. "I don't know how she managed to keep her secret hidden from her parents, though. I don't bother to ask , either. It is an area not to be asked about just merely because it could be very difficult for her to even talk about. At least, that is what I think."

Tony speaks out his reply. "Maybe...maybe she wasn't a Jedi yet. Maybe when she left whatever planet that her parents were on, she decided to become a Jedi."

Trent nods in agreement. Steve, however, remains quiet about the comment. Instead of replying to the idea that Tony spoke, he thinks about Angela. He was thinking through how she could have changed.

_ What happened to her in her life that made her decide NOT to follow in her parent's footsteps. If she was raised by her parents, they would have taught her that their way was the right way, while the ways of the Jedi were wrong. I wonder what made her realize the right way. Maybe, when it is the right time, I will ask her. I have a feeling, and just like Trent said, that the subject is one that she wouldn't want to talk about freely._

Coming out of his thoughts, he rejoins the conversation. Tony decides to ask a question about the prophecy. "So, the man that had these...visions, does he have a name? The only name you called him was 'the man'."

"If he did have a name, it was lost with time. Even to this date, the original book with every detail about every vision the man had has not been found. It makes me think that there are more details to the prophecy that have been lost with time and retelling of the prophecy. With that being said, only the major descriptions have made it, like the Halva having shining blonde and deep black hair and that the Halva is one of the most powerful beings that will ever be."

"Well," Tony states as he gets up from his seat. "Even if she is the most powerful being in the universe, she's still a person. In fact, she is one of the most humble people I've met that has a good bit of power." He glances to his side. "Kind of like you, Steve." The soldier quickly glances up at Tony before getting up from his seat.

Trent follows and gets up from the bed. "I'm glad that she is teaching me the ways of the Jedi, even though she scares me a bit, with her being the prophesied Halva and what not." He reaches the door and begins to turn the knob. "I'm glad that I'm finally on the right side." He opens the door by pulling it towards him and holds it open until Tony and Steve walk out of the room. After they do this, Trent follows them into the hall and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

After they had left them on the rooftop, Bruce and Angela go to the main floor and sit side by side on one of the sofas that had a look outside the windows at the majestic city of New York.

Leaning back against the one corner of the sofa, Angela gives Banner her attention. Wanting to relax as well, Bruce leans back against the opposite corner of the sofa and prepares to explain the "other guy" that Angela had felt in him.

"So, you really felt...someone else inside me?"

Angela nods at him. "Yeah, but he's not like you, yet somehow I am sensing that you are also him."

"Well, I'll start from the beginning so that you get the full and correct picture."

Giving all of her conscious attention to Banner, Angela prepares to listen to all of the details of who it was she was sensing in Banner.

For the next couple of minutes, Bruce shared with Angela what he did in the past to get to where he was today. He told her about the experiment with the Gamma radiation, which had created what Angela had sensed in him. Once he tells how the Hulk came to be, Bruce describes what the Hulk is.

"When the Hulk is needed, I just release the anger that I have locked inside me. From there, the Hulk appears and I disappear. However, the Hulk is me when I'm angry and when I control my anger. The Hulk leaves and I come back when that happens."

"That's...intriguing." Angela points and moves her pointer finger on her right hand at nothing in particular and tells Bruce of a comparison that she associates with him and the Hulk.

"It's like someone who wields the Dark Side of the Force. If they have had extensive training and know the correct techniques, they can hold in their anger and hatred, slowly building it up. Then, when they feel the need to, they release their rage to obliterate everything they so desire."

Bruce gets the point Angela is making. He believes that Angela thinks of the Hulk as some rampaging, killing machine that is nearly unstoppable. Maybe, he had been right about the Hulk. What if the Hulk was a monster?

However, as if Angela had heard his thoughts, she adds on to her example of what the Hulk was to her. "I don't think, though, that the Hulk is exactly like a Sith." Bruce looks at her with intensity. His mind was eager to hear what made the Hulk different from a Sith. "Besides from him wrecking property, the Hulk works on the right side. Personally, I've never heard or have seen him on video kill innocent people. Even if you don't think the Hulk is a good thing, I believe that he has the capacity to decide and judge what's right and what's wrong."

The last statement hits home for Banner. In fact, everything that Angela had told him affected his thoughts and judgments about his "other half". Even though Tony said the same thing to him about the Hulk, Angela somehow convinced him that the Hulk wasn't as bad as some people had made him out to be.

Sensing that Banner was through thinking about what she had said, Angela asks him he is ready for him to ask her some questions about the Force.

"So, what is it you want to know about my abilities or the Force?"

He looks around the room for something nearby and spots it immediately. "Uh well, how do you use your mind to manipulate the energy around you to.." He points at the coffee cup that Angela had drank the coffee from earlier. "Lift a coffee cup off the table, for an example?"

Using only a small fraction of her focus, Angela lifts the cup up off the table without even looking at the utensil. In fact, she wasn't even guiding the hovering cup with her hand. She was just letting the cup hover above the table, using only her mind to do so.

"Here's how I do it. Whenever I want to lift something, such as that cup I'm now keeping off the table, I use the energy around me, and if I need to, I use the energy within me as well. Usually, most Force users have to sense the Force around them to manipulate it to their will. For me, it's as if it wants to obey me at my command. Anyway, I just use the surrounding energy to lift the object, in this case the cup, by bending the energy around it and commanding the energy around the object to rise upwards. Thus, you get a floating cup."

Angela brings the cup over and makes it hover in front of Banner's face. He extends his hand forward until his open palm is under the cup. Knowing he would catch it, Angela lets it fall into his right hand. Just as Angela had thought, he catches it; and then, he comes up with another question for her.

"Is it possible to actually see the energy you are manipulating or is it always invisible?"

"It depends on how much is used...and whether or not the energy is very dense and concentrated.

"Makes sense." Banner states while nodding his head. The room then goes quiet. Bruce couldn't think of another question while Angela couldn't figure out how to continue the conversation. However, the quiet leaves the room as Tony, Steve and Trent enter from the hall. Getting up from their seats, Bruce makes his way over to Tony and Steve while Angela stands in place as Trent makes his way over to her.

"So, did you figure out who or what it was that you sensed in Bruce?" Trent asks eagerly.

"Yeah, I did. Apparently, he is the big, green giant that we saw in those videos that were taken during the battle they had here just early this summer."

Trent looks over his shoulder to see that Bruce was having a friendly conversation with Tony and Steve by the island for the bar. His eyes look down at the floor before they come back up. He turns his head back to face Angela, having a look of confusion on his face.

"You're telling me he is that big, green guy that can pick up vehicles like they're kids toys?"

"Yeah..." Angela senses his confusion and it was quite understandable. Bruce looked and acted nothing like the Hulk. In fact, nobody would suspect that Hulk was Banner. It was a perfect cover-up for anyone who could only see with their eyes. Force-users, however, could figure it out, if they had the ability and power to do so. Angela was one of them. Trent, however, would have a harder time to sense the beast in Banner; but, Trent took her word for it and decided to continue on with the day.

"I think that I will go work on some of the Starfighter parts that were bent out of shape." He turns to leave, but he is stopped by Angela placing her hand on his right shoulder. He turns around, not knowing what she is going to say.

"Before you do that, I want to speak to you." She takes her hand off his shoulder and walks past the island bar and down the hallway. Realizing that she wanted to speak to him alone, Trent walks the same path and catches up with her at her bedroom door. She opens it and walks in. Trent enters after her and shuts the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, hoping he has asked the right question.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have something to tell you about what you said..." She turns around and faces Trent, who had decided to stay right by the closed door. "When Banner and I were having our conversation, you had a conversation with Tony and Steve."

"How?"

"Even though I had my full consciousness on Banner, my subconscious still sensed you, Tony, and Steve out. I heard what you told them." Angela's face doesn't show any signs of what she would tell Trent next.

"I...if I wronged you by telling them the prophecy..." Trent stops his apology as soon as Angela raises her hand up, signaling him to do so.

"It's fine, Trent. In fact, I'm glad you told them. I was going to tell them myself; but, you did a better job than I would have because I don't like talking about it. Thanks for doing that."

"Uh...sure." Even though a bit thrown off by the answer he got, Trent accepts Angela's gratitude. "Say, how about we head down to the Starfighter and work on it awhile until the others are ready to eat lunch?"

Angela smirks and walks by Trent, heading for the door. "Sounds like a plan. Then after we eat we...can..." She stops just before reaching out to grab onto the doorknob. "work on...your...Force exercises..." She walks back past Trent, who remained silent but alert to Angela's actions and tone of words. "Do you sense that, Trent?"

Trent listens to the vibrations and waves of the energy around him. He only sensed him, Angela, Tony, Steve, and Bruce. He expected this since his range of sense wasn't as great as Angela's was. Not sensing anything odd, he answers Angela with "I don't sense anything different."

Pulling back the curtains in her room, she looks out and sees that the snow was still everywhere she glanced. Also, she spotted something different. Squinting her eyes, she sees something...no someone flying out a great distance from the building. The flying being starts veering to the right while still coming closer to the building. Figuring that whoever it was that was flying was going to land on the outside platform, where Tony would land in his armor, Angela draws the curtains closed once more, walks by Trent, and opens the door.

"You coming, Trent?"

He was standing directly behind Angela right after she got all the words of her statement out of her mouth. "Right behind you." Even though he caught a merely glimpse of the flying being, it was enough to spark his curiosity.

Moving from the doorway and making her way down the hall, back towards the main room, Angela leaves the duty of shutting her bedroom door for Trent. He does so, making the Jedi's temporary living space quiet and empty once more.


	4. From the East to the West

**Well, since I got one actual response to the last chapter (please update soon is not an actual review to me, sorry), I must post this one. This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but you guys/girls deserve it. However, the next chapter might be awhile before it is put up since 1) I have to write it and 2) My schedule is a bit crammed. **

**A lot of stuff happened this chapter, well sort of. Next chapter will establish new characters, and maybe some "old" ones. (That's a hint. lol) Oh, the facts I put in about Mjölnir are the facts from the Marvel website so if they aren't correct, it's their fault XD Please R/R this story :) **

**Hope your Christmas was awesome and I hope that 2014 will be a good year for all of us.**

**~TheJediAvenger~**

* * *

From the East to the West

The air was cold all around him as he flew to Stark's tower in New York. It was warmer in New Mexico, though. Before going to where he was currently, Thor had landed back in New Mexico from the newly built Bifrost. It had taken Asgard nearly half a year to rebuild it; but, it had to be built back the way it originally was for it to work correctly. As soon as it was declared operational to use, Thor asked Heimdall to send him back to Midgard, back to Earth. He could recall the very conversation he had with the gatekeeper before he left Asgard.

* * *

_"You're going to see her."_

_ Thor looks up ahead at Heimdall, who had sensed Thor flying towards him from the palace. He knew the true reason Thor was going, but he wanted the son of Odin to say it for himself._

_ Once he lands back onto the road of the Bifrost, Thor replies honestly to him. "Indeed, I am." He walks over to Heimdall. "I made a promise to her, and I intend to keep it. I am not one to go back on my word."_

_ Heimdall gives a nod towards him. "No, you are not one to go back on your word." Smirking at the gatekeeper, Thor starts to make his way to the opening of the Bifrost, until Heimdall speaks once more. "Tell me. Are you going to visit the humans that fought by your side while the Chitauri were invading Midgard?"_

_Thor turns back, wanting to speak to Heimdall face to face. He respected him as well as loved him as a true, life long, friend. "Yes. I plan to meet with them and properly thank them for their service in protecting Midgard. I was sort of busy bringing in Loki and the Tesseract at the time that I didn't get a proper chance to give them my gratitude."_

_ "Understandable."_

_ Ending on Heimdall's words, Thor steps into the swirling vortex, thinking through the events that he would tell Jane about._

* * *

Once he landed in New Mexico, Thor went into the small town he had been in before to find Jane. Sure enough, Jane was still living in the same building, doing the same research she had been doing ever since his first trip to Earth. The look on her face when she saw him was one of shock with a hint of joy shaded in. They spent a few days together, catching up on what events had happened to each of them while they were apart. They also continued to discuss what occasions and traditions that each of them did in their own worlds. After they couldn't think of anything else to do or discuss, Thor tells of his plans. He tells Jane that he is going to visit with Tony Stark and see of the others that fought alongside him in New York. Even though she didn't want him to leave her side, he told her that he would be back in a week or two, unless something would come up. If anything would happen back on his home world, he would tell her if it happened before leaving her. He promised. Jane knew he would keep it. He had kept his word the first time and he would keep it a second time.

Once he leaves Jane, Thor flies through the air, with Mjölnir's handle in the grasp of his right hand leading his way. In a short period of time, he leaves the hot, dry air of the Western United States and enters into the snowy, cold sky of the Eastern United States. The soft flakes of snow either move from the god's path, hit his armored body, or embed themselves in his blonde hair as it moves wildly with the wind.

Finally, after traveling for thousands of miles across America's airspace, Thor flies into the snow-covered New York city. Thor knew the layout of the city since he had battled in it. This allowed him to know where Stark's Tower was. Eyeing the Tower in the distance, he slightly leans to his left and makes his final approach to the building.

* * *

After Angela enters into the main room, immediately followed by Trent, she picks out Tony, Steve, and Bruce still talking at the island bar. Angela continues on in, making her way to the doorway leading to the landing pad, that was used for Tony landing in his Iron Man armor.

"Tony, you're about to get another visitor." She calls out once she reaches the glass door. Trent moves and stands beside her, looking out the window at the figure flying towards the building.

Hearing her words and wondering who it could be, Tony walks over to Angela and looks out the window as well. Not wanting to be left out, Steve and Bruce join them as well. All five of them watch as the being lands, feet first, onto the landing pad.

Tony, as usual, is the first to comment. "First the man with anger issues and now the god shows up. This is **very** coincidental."

Thor finishes his trip by walking towards the tinted, glass door that would allow him inside. He reaches the door, opens it and walks inside. Warm air hits his face as he shuts the door behind him and latches Mjölnir to his side.

"Well, if it isn't the god of thunder." Tony and the rest the group walks up to Thor while the billionaire continues with his friendly welcome. "How've you been, He-Man?"

Thor was confused by remark from Tony. "He...Man?"

"Never mind." Tony quickly changes the subject to avoid having to explain it to him, bit by bit. "Thor, allow me to introduce you two very amazing people. Oh first, you remember Banner, right?" Tony gestures to Banner who was just a few feet to Thor's left. Smiling at Bruce, he reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Banner and in better circumstances."

"It's nice to see you again, too." Both of them end their greetings by ending the handshake, which Tony takes as a sign to continue with the introductions.

"And you remember Steve, I'm sure."

Thor gives his open hand to Steve to shake. "Indeed, I do."

Steve reaches out with his hand and shakes Thor's firmly before letting go. "Nice seeing you again." The soldier replies to the god.

"Same here." Thor answers back.

Gesturing for Angela and Trent to come forward, Tony introduces them to the god and the god to them.

"Angela, Trent, this is Thor. Thor, this is Angela and Trent."

"Trent." Thor shakes his hand, sincerely. "Angela." Then, he lets go and takes Angela's open hand and gives it a firm shakes as well, then lets her have her hand back.

Suddenly, it hits her. It finally clicks in Angela's head where she had seen him before.

"You the one in the videos that I've been watching, the battle here in New York."

"Videos?"

"Oh...right." The words of Stark are heard by Thor, causing him to look over to his right at him. "You see, Thor...ever since the battle with the aliens here, we have become famous. Well, I was already well known, but you, Steve, Banner's angry half...all of us, have become well known...to the whole planet."

Thor continues to give Tony a blank stare, giving Stark a message of confusion. He decides to continue giving more information as to what he was trying to say.

"Let me put it to you this way. You have action figures, artwork, even clothes that have your unique look, like that armor you're wearing right now."

Thor looks down at his usual attire, which was his body armor and red cape that was attached on the back. Innocently, Thor states, "They have great tastes, then. This is some of the finest armor in all of the nine realms."

Tony's ego suddenly overreacts and cuts him off from getting another word in. "Okay, moving on. So what brings you hear, Thor?"

Banner wonders out loud. "Another alien invasion?"

"No." The god says with a smirk appearing on his face. "No, nothing of that nature, thank goodness. I traveled back to Earth for several reasons. One of them was to properly thank each one of you for fighting alongside me in the battle against the Chitauri. You all have my deepest gratitude."

Tony, Steve, and Bruce all return their thankfulness to Thor. However, Trent and Angela feel left out of that feeling of receiving a word of thanks, since they were on the planet when it happened. In fact, Angela could barely remember the last time someone personally thanked her for anything that she had done. Trent, even though he had received a thanks from Angela several minutes ago, had never been told thank you by anyone else...ever; but, at least he had one "thank you".

"With that being said, I believe I will take a seat and...'chill' as you humans commonly say." Thor states as he makes his way over to one of the recliners near the coffee table.

Tony smirks at Thor trying to speak the slang of the average American; then, he starts to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, let us in on it." Steve insists.

Regaining his normal composure, Tony decides to tell him his thought. "Okay. When I heard Thor say 'chill', my mind had this picture of him wearing these dark shades, nodding his head, and saying 'Yo. What's up?'."

Steve, Tony, and Bruce put their eyes on Thor, who had already taken a seat on the couch. The god removes Mjölnir from his side and decides that the best place to put it is on the coffee table right in front of him. Accidentally though, Thor lets go of his weapon just before it touches the table. Even though a couple centimeters from the glass top, Mjölnir's weight is too much for the table to handle. The glass top cracks, causing several fissures to appear in the glass around Thor's hammer.

Intensely, Thor speaks his mind. "Cursed piece of craftsmanship. It cannot even withstand the sheer mass of Mjölnir! One would think that any man-made object would be better crafted, since most humans are particular about their possessions."

Steve, Tony, and Bruce retract their gaze from Thor and focus back on one another. Bruce shakes his head while looking at Tony.

"I can't imagine Thor saying 'yo'. I just...can't."

Steve agrees with him. "Yeah, I can't see it happening at all."

Shrugging his shoulder, Tony replies back to them. "Hey. It was just a thought that appeared in my mind."

Suddenly, Tony feels his phone in his right pocket vibrate, indicating he was getting a call. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He states in his usual, sarcastic tone as he walks out of the room and stops just outside the doorway of his room.

* * *

Having already taken the phone out of his pocket, Tony looks at the screen to see Pepper's picture. A smiles forms on his face as he answers the call.

"Hey, honey. How are you?"

Pepper talks back in her smooth, calming voice. "I'm great, Tony. Listen, the reason I'm calling you is because I want to know when you are coming back to the house. I, mean, you've been in New York for a couple of months now."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that we have been busy."

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Angela and I have been working on her Starfighter together. Plus, I have been teaching her and Trent about this planet and everything on it. "

"How far have you two gotten with her Starfighter?" Pepper asks curiously.

Tony slightly shakes his head, as if Pepper was near him to see him do so. "We haven't gotten as far as either one of us would like. Either a piece of her Starfighter need to be completely remade by Angela or a piece that needs only repair has to be done by both me and her since it would take a while for her to learn how to use my tools." Rubbing his forehead, he lets out a steady, deep breath, then continues talking to Pepper.

"It will be awhile before the Starfighter is completely fixed."

"Hm." was the only sound Tony heard on the other end of the phone. He decided to remain silent and wait for Pepper to say what was on her mind.

"I have an idea." She finally says. "Why don't you bring her and Trent over with you to the mansion? Not only would it give you and Angela a break from working on the Starfighter, but it would also be a nice change of scenery for her and Trent as well."

Tony looks down the hall, towards the main room. He sees Trent and Angela talking near one of the windows. Pepper's idea was a good one. It would be a nice change, for all of them. However, he then remembers Steve, Bruce, and Thor were with him as well. It wasn't that he couldn't leave them in New York. It was the fact that it wouldn't be right to not invite them to come.

"That is an excellent plan, honey; but..." He pauses for a moment, preparing himself for the answer he would get once he finishes his statement. "It might not be just them that would be coming."

"Bring Steve as well, then. I haven't seen him in awhile, either."

Even though he was glad Pepper didn't mind Steve coming, he wasn't so sure that she would mind two more people coming with them as well.

"Yeah, well...it would be more than Steve that I would invite."

"Oh? How many more would be coming?" She replied back cheerfully.

"Two more...if they decided to come." Tony waits, expecting Pepper not to be happy with so many people that might be coming with him to California.

"That's fine with me."

Tony wasn't expecting that type of reply; but, he was glad she was happy with the idea.

Pepper finishes her reply. "We have plenty of rooms. Each person can have their own...except you." Tony hears the last words clearly and starts inferring what she meant by it.

"Except me...and you, I'm presuming?"

"You presume correctly. Of course, the room we will have is the one that's separated from the others. That way, it will be more...exclusive."

Involuntarily, Tony's brows suddenly rise, making his eyes widen more than usual. The message from Pepper had come over loud and clear. Regaining his normal expression, he gives Pepper his opinion on the idea.

"It's settled, then. I'll get ready and leave. I will be there, whether the others want to come or not." Tony says honestly to himself and to Pepper.

"Alright. I see you when you get here. Love you." She says this with her smooth, calming voice.

"Love you, too." Tony gently says this before ending the call and putting his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

A slight smirk appears on his face as Tony makes his way back to the main room. Once he enters the room, he spots everyone sitting down on the furniture, having a pleasant sounding conversation. He makes his way over to them while listening in on what they were discussing.

Angela eyes Thor's weapon that he had placed on the coffee table. "That's a...uh..nice hammer..." She looks over to her left at Thor, waiting for whatever response would come from him.

Glancing from Angela, Thor looks at his weapon, reflecting on its markings and details closely. She wasn't wrong. It had beautiful detailing and was crafted with precision and accuracy.

"Yes. It's an elegant weapon, crafted in the core of a dying star. The name, that it was given, is Mjölnir, which translates to 'that which smashes'. Mjölnir and I have fought many battles together. As long as this hammer is with me, I will never trade it for another weapon."

Angela notes the god's words and switches her gaze from Thor to where Mjölnir was resting on the freshly cracked top of the glass coffee table, while Thor joined Trent in gazing out the window at the light snowfall, and Steve and Bruce held a casual conversation.

Shortly though, Tony walks into the room and makes his way around the furniture to stand in front of the windows. This immediately got Thor's and Trent's attention since they were already looking outside. Angela spotted someone move in front of the windows and looked up to see Tony standing there. Since Steve was sitting in the direction of the windows, he saw Tony walk, then stand in front of them. This makes Steve put aside the conversation he was having with Bruce and put his focus on Stark. This, in turn makes Bruce turn around in his seat and look in the direction that Steve was.

Without saying anything, Tony had managed to get everyone's attention. Deciding not to beat around the bush, Tony tells them exactly what options they could have for their extended Christmas vacation.

"Since I have everybody's attention, I will now lay out a new option for everyone. Pepper just called me a couple of minutes ago. While we were discussing some things, we eventually came up with an idea."

All of them wait for Tony to finish what he had started.

"Since it is very cold here and the fact that Christmas is coming soon, Pepper thought that it would be nice to personally invite all of you to our mansion in California."

Everyone quickly glances at everybody in the room as if their personal answers would come from the others .

Knowing that he was unaware of what this "California" place would be like, Trent decides to get some answers for his questions.

"Um, Tony. Question." Tony gives Trent is full attention, ready to answer any questions the young man would have. "So California...is it warm?"

"Yeah. It's a lot warmer than it is here, but.." He adds on to his reply to Trent, knowing full well what he was implying by the question. "Don't worry about getting your fill on snow. If we go a little farther north, the mountains will be covered in it. Hey, we could skiing."

A quizzical look makes itself appear on Trent's face. "Skiing? What's Skiing?"

"It's...well, you put thin pieces of carbon fiber, that are made into thin planks, on each of your feet; then...well, you'll see when we go there. That is, if you want to."

Intriguing by Tony telling him of this "skiing", Trent decides and gives his answer. "Yeah. I think I'll go with you to California."

Tony smiles at the reply. "Alright." He looks over at Bruce and asks the same question slightly differently. "How 'bout you, Banner?"

Bruce contemplates over whether he should go or stay in New York. What would the risk be? He thought through what might happen if he went to California. He wasn't being chased around. He had his anger under control, as he had learned to do. He didn't see a problem with leaving New York behind for someplace warmer.

"I'm in."

"Great." Tony says back and turns his head slightly to the left to talk directly to Thor. "I know you just got here; but, would you like to spend time with us somewhere where it's warmer?"

"Indeed. Besides, I would like to see this 'California' you speak of."

Mentally shaking his head at Thor's 'Shakespearean' reply, he looks over at the next person, waiting silently for his input.

Having the feeling that Tony was looking at him, Steve gives his answer. "Sure. Why not."

"Alright." That just left Angela to give her answer. However, before Tony could ask for Angela's input, she gives him the answer he was hoping for.

"I will come as well. Even though working on the Starfighter is a top priority, I also need to take some time from fixing it. Sleeping in this morning proved to me that I've been wearing myself down. Besides, I think a change in scenery would be nice."

Hearing everyone's reply to the invitation, Tony gives everyone the rest of the details. "Alright. It's unanimous. As soon as everyone is ready, we will leave. Thor, if you want, you can riding in the jet we will be taking or you can fly beside us. The choice is yours." Thor simple nods at Tony, acknowledging Stark that he understood what he said.

"When you guys have packed everything you need or want, go down to the basement level. We will leave for the airport once everyone is ready."

Giving out all the information he needed to, he walks from the group and goes down the hall to his room, going through a list of items in his mind that he had to pack for the trip. The others follow the same pattern, except for Thor and Banner, since they had just arrived to the Tower with the clothes they had on their backs; and, since they had nothing to pack, the two of them simultaneously get up out of their seats and walk side by side down the hall and use the elevator to go to the basement.

* * *

After awhile, everybody meets in the basement and walks over with Tony to where a SUV was parked. Standing in front of the SUV was Happy Hogan. Tony had called him to drive him to the airport where his private jet was.

"Mr. Stark."

"Hey, Happy. How are you, today?" Tony asks.

"I'm fine. Thanks for..." Happy voice gradually trails off and his gaze goes from looking at Tony to gazing behind him at five other people that had walked behind Tony. He watches the strangers silently, wondering if he had ever seen these people before. Happy then sees the man that was wearing metallic armor, with a red dyed cape that was attached to the stranger.

Keeping his eyes on Thor, he tells Tony, who was now standing in front of him, that the man he was seeing was one of the men that fought with Tony in New York.

"Tony, that's..."

""Oh, yeah. It's him." Tony replies back to Happy, as if the god of thunder visited him on a daily basis.

"Well then, who are the other people, if I may ask?" Happy was curious and Tony knew he would be when he had called him and asked him to drive him to the airport. However, Tony didn't mention that there would be other people riding along. He wanted to surprise Happy; and, he had succeeded.

Knowing that Happy could keep secrets, Tony finally decides to answer the bodyguard's simple question, since the others were getting into the vehicle and loading what suitcases they had packed for the trip to California. He tells Happy about Angela and Trent being able to use the Force; but, he decides to give slightly different information for Steve and Bruce. He says to Happy that Steve was an old childhood friend and that he met him way before he first met Happy. For Bruce, Tony states that he used to be a scientist, but decided on being a doctor for his career. He told Happy this way, not because he didn't trust Happy with the truth, but because Tony knew that Steve and Bruce had secret lives and that in the present time, they were not alive or existent. Even though Happy was trying to process the fact that Angela and Trent could use the Force, he still believed Tony was telling him the truth and accepted it without question.

Once Tony and Happy were through talking about all the details they wanted to talk about, both of them get into the SUV. Happy takes the driver's seat; Tony sits in the passenger's seat up front; Thor had the left seat and Trent had the right seat in the middle of the vehicle. Lastly, Bruce found a seat in the back of the SUV that was on the left side; Steve took the middle seat, leaving Angela to have the right seat in the back.

Everybody was ready. Happy puts the vehicle into drive and makes his way out the parking garage, turning onto one of the many streets of New York. Soon, they would be at the airport and on a jet for California. It would be a new experience for most of them. Unbeknownst to all of them, another experience was soon approaching. An experience that would affect them all, but would change one of them drastically.


	5. An Unreadable Book

**I know that this chapter is short, but I only write what I need. I hate pointless filler chapters. Just for consistency, this night in this chapter is the same as the 1st night that all of the avengers are at Tony's mansion in California (Which happens next chapter).**

* * *

An "Unreadable" Book

Somewhere deep in the woods near the West Coast, there were many people living together for one specific purpose: To use witchcraft to benefit all of them. They lived like the average person. All of them lived in nicely built houses. Each had nice belongings to go in their homes. It was a hidden "suburbia" in the middle of the woods. They all lived in peace together. It was a perfectly knit community.

However, every community needs a leader. Their leader went by the name of Diane. She had deep black hair, which had wavy ends that came to her shoulders. Her eyes had the same deep color of green that her emerald on her necklace had. She wore black clothes. They suited her very well. Along with her attire, she possessed a wooden staff, which had a light green sphere resting on the top while some vines held the sphere in place.

One of the many reasons that Diane was the leader of the group was because she was the best witchcraft wielder out of the bunch. Since she was twenty years old, Diane had studied the occult. Seven years had passed; and now, she wielded the powers of witchcraft extremely well. Diane knew a wide range of spells, from little tricks to massive events that she could call at her will.

* * *

Another night was soon upon the clan. Most of them had already went to their quarters to sleep away the darkness. However, Diane remained awake in her house, pondering about the book that she had placed on the table in front of her. This book was different from the other books of sorcery that the clan had come into possession. If one looked at the written pages in the book, they could not read it. The spells on the pages were written in a language that no one understood. Not even Diane, with her many spells that could translate any Earthly language into another, could not crack the secret within the pages. But, Diane wouldn't stop until she could wield the power that was hidden within the book. She knew it was bound to sorcery. She physically could feel witchcraft power resonate from the book every time she held it in her hands. It was slowly dissolving her sanity every time she touched it, just because she wanted to understand and use the book. Whatever it would take to understand and use the power within the pages, Diane would do it.

"You're still awake?"

She knew who was behind her, but Diane doesn't turn her head to look behind her. "Indeed, I am, Theresa."

Theresa moves from behind Diane's chair and sits in the empty seat next to her. Diane looks at Theresa. She looked tired. Her wavy, auburn hair was tangled and messed up from sleeping in her own bed. Her ocean blue eyes were dull from waking up as well.

"It's late, Theresa. You should go back to bed." Diane says this while looking and resting her right hand on the unreadable book that was still on the table.

"You're one to speak, Dianne." Theresa gently picks up Diane's right hand from the book and places it on the table. "Ever since you've found that book in one of those old abandoned caves nearby, you've barely slept, ate or even talked to me like you normally do."

Diane looks up from the book. Maybe Theresa's words were being understood. Theresa decides to continue talking to her. "Everyone is concerned; and I'm worried that I'm slowly losing you."

Diane smirks and turns to look at Theresa with a bit of happiness painted on her face. "You won't lose me to any book. I can promise you that." Diane takes her hand and ruffs up Theresa's already messy hair style. "You worry about me too much."

Theresa gently slaps Diane's hand from her head, which makes her gain her usual, carefree, happy character back. "I have reasons why I worry about you, you know."

"Theresa, I'm in my mid twenties. I'm pretty sure I have gained some smarts over the years, even though I may do random, stupid stuff, sometimes."

"Just because you're a few years older than me, sis, doesn't mean you're the smartest. Remember, I actually finished school."

"That's because I made you finished!" Diane says, gently nudging her sister with her elbow.

"And I'm glad you made me, too." Theresa nudges her older sister back, before getting up from the table.

Before leaving the room to go back to her personal room upstairs, Theresa stops and looks back at Diane. "Diane..."

"Yes?"

"Just...don't overdo it with that book. It's just an illegible, useless book."

Diane remains silent for a few minutes, then answers her younger sister. "I won't let it get to me."

Hearing her sister's words, Theresa walks up the stairs towards her fluffy, comfy bed. Diane decides to stare at the witchcraft-bound book a little while longer until her mind starts to become foggy from the lack of energy. Moving her chair slightly back, Diane gets up from the table and starts making her way to the staircase; but she stops short, remembering that she didn't pick up the book from the table.

Not wanting the book to leave her reach, even in her sleep, Diane turns around to walk back to the table when she stops short. She sees that the book was no longer in the spot she had left it. Instead, the book was being held by someone that was sitting in her seat that she had just got up from!

"You have quite the item here."

The voice was that of a man that was not from her clan. She recognized everyone's voice when they spoke. This voice was that of a stranger, an intruder!

Since she had left her staff upstairs, her witchcraft wielding abilities would be diminished. Instead of threatening the stranger, she walks back over to the table, to get a better look at the stranger and to find out why he was so intrigued by the book.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think you know why it interests me as it does you." The chair that Theresa had sat in is gestured to her by the one of the man's hands. "Please, have a seat. I wish to discuss a lovely opportunity for you and your...group."

Something in the back of Diane's mind told her that this man didn't want any trouble at all and that he truly was going to help her out with the strange book. She walks over and sits down in the chair, looking to her left at the man.

He was dressed in strange attire. Since she could only see the upper half of his body, Diane notices his clothing, which had an assortment of greens and blacks, with touches of gold color here and there. His shoulder length, black hair was slicked back; and from what Diane could tell, his eyes were lightly colored bluish-green.

"How did you sneak into the area, past the guards?"

A smirk appears on his face, as he continues flipping through the pages in the book. "Mere mortal guards, that can barely use their sorcery, are not even a trivial matter for me. Now...if you will allow me to, I will explain why I'm here and what I plan to do, if you will allow it."

Diane wanted to know what why the man was still flipping through the pages, so she allowed him to continue. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Excellent." He gently closes the book and holds it with one hand, while turning his chair so that it would face Diane. Diane decides to do the same so that she didn't have to keep her neck turned to the left at him. Soon, both of them were face to face, ready for the discussion they were about to have.

The stranger takes the book and puts it onto Diane's lap. "If I'm correct, and I'm always am, I feel that this book has some magic woven into its scripted words."

"Yes, I know that." Diane rests both her hands on the book. "And something tells me, you have magic-wielding abilities, right?"

"Indeed, I do. In fact, I can use some of my...talents to translate these words."

"Good luck with that. I've tried to do that and didn't get anywhere with it."

The smirk slowly grows to a smile on the man's face as he answers back to Diane. "Ah, but you see, I have learned some tricks and spells that no person on this world has yet discovered."

Even though this stranger had made it past the guards and into her house without her hearing or seeing him enter, Diane wanted to know what this man could do with his so-called magic abilities. More so, she wanted to understand what was in the book that was on her lap. She **needed** to know. However, Diane knew that people don't usually help others for free. They usually wanted a favor in return.

"What's the catch?"

"Hm? Oh, right. A...catch. Well, there is something I would like in exchange for my expertise."

"What may that be?"

The man leans forward in his chair and answers Diane's question with his smooth, calming words. "All I ask in return is to use the book to carry out my plans for a little fun...and revenge."

"And the book will stay translated with me once you fulfill your plans?"

"I give you my word." His whisper dies away, leaving the room in silence until Diane finally replies back with her answer.

"Alright, then. I will accept you offer; but mark my words. If you so much as go back on your word, I will see to it that you will lose your life slowly and in the most painful way possible."

The stranger laughs shortly, but menacingly, then replies, "I expect nothing less than that from you."

* * *

**Oh, I wonder who the stranger is? XD If you think you know, leave a review of your guess. I want to see how smart you guys are. (Honestly, I thought explaining his looks was a dead giveaway, but whatever). Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it was awhile. ****Everyday things got in the way again. Silly life.** Next chapter should be lengthy and a bit humorous. lol 

**So, I'm working on a Star Wars story that will explain Angela Darksaber's back story and it will have more Luke, Han, Leia and others from the Original trilogy/New Republic era. It'll be epic!**

**Be sure to leave them follows, favorites, PMs, and reviews here with me. I'll keep them company XD (Plus, it gives me more incentive to write more every day). You guys/girls are awesome! Seriously, I appreciate everyone that reads my stories.**

**~TheJediAvenger~**


End file.
